


We'll Always Have Paris

by ShittakeRamen12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A SAD SEQUEL, AU from Paris, F/F, Gen, My muse was sad, Some curseing, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: A sort of Sequel to Emily Should Learn How To Whisper but not quite. Paris was beautifully, old, elegant, a representation of all her hard work paying off. At least that's what she thought in the beginning.





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This can be counted as a sequel but honestly you don't need to read the first one to get this one. Deals with the movie canon so this story is base heavily on that. 
> 
> If you don't like the pairing or sad ending please don't read the story. I won nothing from the DWP universe nor do I claim to. This is a work of fanfiction written for entertainment purposes only.

Andrea 'Andy' Sachs was excited. Yes the past few months had been touch and go with her work and personal life in shambles. But it all seems so small and distant siting in a car in freakin Paris of all places next to one of the leading authorities in the fashion world. From the twinkle of the street lights to the sparse night traffic of the main hub in Paris everything glittered with a luminescent glow.

In the hotel the view took Andy's breath away. Paris was such an elegant city. Full of old charm and a history of fashion that spand life times. Andy felt like all her suffering and hard work had paid off this was the end result. Her well earned reward for months of back breaking work trying to make the impossible happen. It was glorious, if a bit overwhelming. The stakes were higher than ever for her and Miranda.

The swirl of parties, event, runway shows, and late night dinners keep Andy stretched thin. For the better part of a week she was sure the only words in her vocabulary were 'Yes Miranda', 'Already prepped Miranda', 'Would you like me to set that up Miranda". She endured it however all for Miranda. After that vulnerable moment when it dawned on her that her boss was just as human as they rest of them she knew she wanted to do the right thing.

What followed was a slow nightmare where you feel like your awake because it feels so real but your not sure if your truly still asleep or awake. Unfortunately for Andy it was real and she felt had. Everyone around her in an instant went from looking like modern Gods and Goddess of fashion to grotesque demons with to much makeup, perfume, cologne piled on to hind their ugly intentions. No one had been looking out for Andy.

Nigel looks mournful as she shares a quick glance with him rushing pass him out to the street. She didn't know where she was going as she hails a cab but she knows she just needs to breath somewhere not weight down by fakeness. Her disappearing act doesn't go unnoticed for long and the ring of her ever trusty cell phone goes on and on with missed calls from Miranda.

Andy doesn't answer she just sips her wine till the café she's at closes for the night and with great reluctance grabs a cab back to her hotel. She prays to whatever god will listen that by the time she gets back Miranda is asleep. Luck it seems is on her side Miranda is out with some 'friends' socializing. It's lilely she won't be back till the wee hours of the mourning.

Nigel is covered in the darkness of her room when she sneaks in. She's to sluggish from a few to many glasses of wine to be startled much.

"You know I have been with Miranda since the beginning, he sighs into his wine glass his words slurred, you'd think I would remember this is how the game is played."

He chokes up crying. Andy sits down next to him less gracefully then she would have liked, five glasses of wine on an empty stomach will do that to a person, offering her shoulder and some tissues she keeps in her purse for emergency reasons. She's been dragged to tears over and by Miranda more times then she could count. Though she doubted she could even begin to relate to what Nigel was feeling.

"I think I'm going to quite, Andy says over the silent hiccups of Nigel, I don't think I can do this and I was stupid to think it wouldn't change me. I mean look at me."

She gestures to her perfect hair, nails, and outfit. A far cry from the Andy she use to be before working at Runway. Nigel gives her a sad look.

"For what it's worth I really thought you had it in you kid, he sit up looking her in the eye grabbing her hand squeezing it gently, but I wouldn't want your spark to die so just know that I get it okay."

They don't talk about what happens the next morning and when Andy's leaves with out word her cell floating at the bottom of some random fountain in Paris. Nigel's the only one not surprised. Miranda is bothered by the lack of forewarning and Andrea's nerve. Nigel knows it bothers Miranda more than she's letting on and out of everybody the only one who knew something more could have been going on was Emily. Who had since learned to keep her mouth shut out of respect for Andrea. The young woman had earned it.

Months later when the excitement died down Andrea tried her luck at a small paper that was surprised she wanted to write for them. She'd spared a small thought to those private night they share together for the glowing recommendation Miranda had written for her. Or that she may have in her own way deep deep down liked Andy more than she let on. Either way Andy felt like she would always have those moments with Miranda.

Miranda well... she would always have Paris.


End file.
